epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Veggie Slime
The Big Veggie Slime, also known as the Giant Green Slime, is a recurring foe in the , introduced in . It appears mostly around forested areas, such as the Vegetable Forest (in EBF3) and Lankyroot Jungle (in EBF4). It is a member of the Big Slime enemy class. Appearance The Big Veggie Slime has a large, partially transparent, green body, with few smaller clumps of ooze surrounding the main body. It is overgrown with a plenty of plant-life, including vines, sunflowers, and depending on version, carrots, watermelons, and flowers, or corn and turnips. Same as with its smaller version, Big Veggie Slime's initial appearance in EBF4 was identical to EBF3's, but the Battle Mountain update of EBF4 has reskinned its look within its garden theme. Overview This slime is a step up from the basic Veggie Slimes, having more HP, and stronger attacks, with some of them having elemental properties. It's still a decent foe if you aren't prepared. It has a handful of weaknesses that are easily accessible. In EBF3, first encounter with the Giant Green Slime serves as the first mandatory battle of that game. The slime blocks the only path, and the player has to defeat it in order to access further parts of Vegetable Forest. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 3 and skills. |HP = 450 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 3.2 |Exp = 50 |AP = 10 |Gold = 50 |fire = -70% |thunder = -30% |ice = -40% |water = 200% |earth = 80% |poison = 200% |doom = -100% |death = -100% |item1name = Kiwi |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Green Potion |item2chance = 40%}} On Epic difficulty, enters the battle with 3x , effectively regenerating each turn. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 , and attacks. Has low evade. Summons Veggie Slimes. |HP = 550 |Atk = 6 |Def = 4 |Mag = 6 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 2.5 |Exp = 66 |AP = 9 |SP = 9 |Gold = 50 |Hit2HP = 20 |fire = -60% |thunder = -30% |ice = -50% |earth = 100% |poison = 200% |water = 200% |dark = -50% |burn = -100% |freeze = -100% |death = -100% |item1name = Pumpkin |item1chance = 20% |item2name = Ogle Berries |item2chance = 20% |item3name = Turnip |item3chance = 20% |item4name = Cherry |item4chance = 20% |item5name = Jungle Flower |item5chance = 50%}} Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |Acc1 = 90% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = U |Berserk1 = U |Attack2 = Ground Pound |Target2 = All |Power2 = 20 |Type2 = Physical |Element%2 = 70% |Element2 = Earth |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = B |Attack3 = Vines |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 40 |Type3 = Magical |Element%3 = 60% |Element3 = Poison |StatusChance3 = 60% |StatusStrength3 = 2x |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 90% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Wind Blow |Target4 = All |Power4 = 15 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Wind |StatusChance4 = 30% |StatusStrength4 = 20% |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 130% |Crit4 = 20% |RdF4 = 20% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B}} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc1 = 100% |Crit1 = 10% |RdF1 = 10% |Syphon1 = U |Berserk1 = U |Notes1 = On Hard and Epic difficulties, status chance is increased to 60%. |Attack2 = Ground Pound |Target2 = All |Power2 = 20 |Type2 = Physical |Element%2 = 50% |Element2 = Earth |StatusChance2 = 20% |StatusIcon2 = |Acc2 = 90% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 20% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = U |Notes2 = Has 56% chance to summon 1 Veggie Slime, 32% chance to summon 2, and 12% chance to summon none. |Attack3 = Vines |Target3 = Single |Power3 = 45 |Type3 = Physical |Element%3 = 50% |Element3 = Poison |StatusChance3 = 50% |StatusStrength3 = 2x |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 100% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 10% |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Wind Blow |Target4 = All |Power4 = 14 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Wind |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 30% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B}} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Berserked → Body Slam; * Syphoned → Body Slam (1/2), Ground Pound (1/2); * Otherwise → Body Slam (1/4), Ground Pound (1/4), Vines (1/4), Wind Blow (1/4). Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Body Slam (1/2), Ground Pound (1/2); * Otherwise → Body Slam (1/4), Ground Pound (1/4), Vines (1/4), Wind Blow (1/4). Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Foes